Kiss Me
by Menacant
Summary: Zexion just wants to read in peace, but a certain musician has other plans...Zemyx More of a Dexion Late St. Patrick's Day fanfic. Rated for a single word...And suggestions.


**Haha. I came up with this fanfic with a friend of mine on St. Patrick's Day. It started out with a saying then the thought of Zemyx popped into my head and it just kind of spread from there. Originally it was a comic that I'm now currently drawing but I added some stuff to make it longer. There are probably some typos and mistakes in there and due to my lack of being patient and actually going through it to make sure it's good…L-love?! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think that Sora and Kairi would be paired up? Or that I would kill off the entire Orgy 13? And no explicit images of all the yummy pairings?! Yeah….I thought not…**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kiss Me**_

_Perfect._

That's all a certain schemer could think as he sat, quite comfortably, in his usual chair which always sat next to a small table where his other choices of reading material laid. And yes, he was very much indeed peaceful in his library. That's right, _his _library. Well technically it belonged to all of the organization, but whom else but he came into the spacious room?

Of course there were several exceptions when other nobodies had dire need of a certain book; such as, Vexen and Lexaeus who actually took their roles seriously.

The same could not be counted for some of the other more…unorganized nobodies.

Take Axel for example. He actually really enjoyed certain books. The way the words could magically make him feel certain things when he read them, and oh how they transported him to another world (Gummi ship not needed)! Or especially how the books could just float around him, as if in flames…You should understand why books did not mix well with the pyro.

Needless to say it was things like that, that made the Superior ban him from the fragile **flammable** contents of the room.

Not that Zexion minded. He was more than content at being the single individual who visited frequently, and practically lived in, the library. It was his most treasured room…Besides room IX.

Ah yes. Room IX, the space that a certain blonde musician occupied, where sweet melodies could be heard from day in and day out. Zexion cherished those sweet melodies that came from the skillfully played instrument, and cherished even more when those sweet melodies were being played for him and only him.

But now we are getting off task. Let's come back to quiet Number VI sitting, again comfortably, in his chair with an interesting book in his hands and one of his rare slight smiles on his face.

Now silence is quite rare in the Castle since many times the nobodies have nothing better to do than make ruckus and cause quite the commotion. And even the silence that dear Zexion was coming to enjoy just had to be broken…

He sat with a small peaceful look upon his features making him look even younger 3than he truly was. With no idea of the figure watching him with keen interest, the schemer flipped the page and read the contents that it held.

Suddenly he tensed as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder and felt a breath upon his left ear.

He growled lowly setting the book aside and preparing to summon his lexicon when a familiar scent hit him.

"_**Demyx,**_" he breathed as he realized the identity of his captor, automatically relaxing.

"You're back from your mission?"

He heard a soft chuckle and felt the arms tighten slightly around his small frame, the breathing on his ear making him flush.

"The mission was so easy that I finished early." Oh right. His lover had been sent to investigate the suspicious activities of the somebodies, those with hearts.

"What did you find out?" He asked curiously.

"Well it turns out that the Superior was wrong. The somebodies aren't conspiring against us; they're only celebrating St. Patrick's Day."

That made sense. The Superior was always paranoid of what the people did in their spare time, and freaking out at them all wearing green was just what he did.

All of the organization knew of the holiday, but even they couldn't calm the nerves of their Superior. Okay well Saix could, but he was away on a mission and couldn't be back for another day, so Demyx had been sent to make sure that the activities were just celebrating.

"Hn. Well I'm satisfied that you have returned." Zexion murmured as he leaned back into the arms.

Silence.

He blinked and waited for the eventual show of affection that would be asked of him.

But more silence.

Zexion felt his nerves go up as the arms remained around him but no sound came from their owner.

"Demyx?"

He soon felt the breath on his ear again.

"Zexion…I think I like St. Patrick's Day," the nocturne's voice whispered seductively.

"Why I found so many interesting things on my mission…Like what four leaf clovers do and sayings of the Irish…" The whispers paused on the last word as if tasting it slowly.

Zexion felt himself losing his cool as he pondered on what Demyx was getting at.

"And…?"

More silence. The breath on his ear was once more gone and he felt surprised that Demyx would give up whatever he had been planning so easily.

And then…

"_**Kiss me, I'm Irish**_." As a finger gently ran across his lips, and as something nipped at his ear softly.

Zexion stood up and spun around quickly; staring shocked into his beloved's eyes.

The nocturne was smiling seductively, his eyes glazed over in lust and a hand on his hip.

"W-What did you say?" The schemer demanded in a hoarse voice.

The other glided closer, wrapping an arm around the lithe waist of his love and pulled him closer till there bodies were pressed together tightly.

"I said," he breathed into the schemer's ear.

"'Kiss me, I'm Irish.' "

Silence as the poor schemer stared into the taller one's face. Soon though, the older nobody scowled.

"Demyx. You're a nobody, which means you have no race!"

Silence.

And then…

"_**ZEXY**_," the nocturne pouted, the lustful air around him gone.

"You ruined the moment!"

The older nobody sighed as he grabbed both sides of his lover's face, and asked, quite sternly, "If I give you a kiss, will you be satisfied?"

The blonde nodded eagerly, already leaning down anxiously.

Zexion almost chuckled at the sight of the musician practically looming over him, the thought of kissing his schemer after so long making him crazed.

Feeling like he made the other wait enough, he leaned up and gently placed his lips upon the blonde's. It had been planned on being a soft gentle kiss, but Demyx had other thoughts as he kissed back with more force. His tongue found its way into Zexion's mouth and they played a small game of tongue wrestling.

Zexion reached a hand up, reaching towards Demyx's strange hair and tangled his hand into it. Demyx on the other hand wrapped his other arm around Zexion's neck pulling him closer into the kiss as he could. Soft moans escaped them as they pressed themselves against one another and practically kissed each other breathless.

Though of course they had to break apart to breath, they were still in need of oxygen sadly.

Staring into one another's eyes they both smiled, though Zexion's was smaller than Demyx's smile, which grew even more at the sight of the schemer's rare smile.

"Well then," the smaller one panted softly. "Are you satisfied Demyx?"

Said nobody nodded dreamily, thoughts of St. Patrick's Day completely washed away with the image of a panting flushed Zexion.

"Then go back to your room and relax. You must rest." The nocturne had no say in the matter and knew it. When it came to the topic of his health, the schemer did not take 'No' as an answer.

"Yes love." Was all he murmured as he quickly brushed his lips across his cheek and portaled his way out.

**_Two hours later..._**

Zexion sat once again in his chair, his book once more in his lap, and the Castle seemingly quiet. He was at peace.

And then…

He felt two arms wrap around him and the scent of the ocean filled his nostrils.

A seductive voice breathed into his ear,

"**Fuck **me, I'm Irish."

_**

* * *

**_

_**:D So…Yeah. This is what we thought of in class.  
**__**Isn't it usually in the most boring classes that the stuff just comes to you?  
**_**_The kiss was originally going to be just a peck on the lips like I drew it.  
_****_Guess not anymore!  
_**_**Still we all know what's going to happen after this…  
**__**SMEX HIM DEMYX! SMEX HIM UP GOOD!**_

_**Cuz Zexion doesn't get to top this time...(Will he ever?)**_


End file.
